In extremis
by duneline
Summary: Steve essaye de sauver Bucky dans le train...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Marvel et ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Un Captain America/Bucky Barnes qui m'est venu pendant que je revoyais le film au ciné !

Bonne lecture !

« In extremis » :

Le vent s'engouffrait avec une force terrifiante dans l'ouverture provoquée par le tir de l'ennemi. Le train roulait à une vitesse infernale.

Steve, le masque et le casque de son uniforme de Captain America arraché par le souffle de l'explosion, s'agrippa à la barre de fer du wagon et ignorant le vent qui soulevait ses mèches blondes, s'approcha le plus possible de son ami.

Bucky s'accrochait désespérément à une rambarde de métal dont un bout menaçait de lâcher.

« -Prends ma main, Bucky ! Criait Steve, en tendant la sienne vers son ami. Tiens bon ! »

Voyant que la barre commençait à se décrocher, le héros national tenta le tout pour le tout. :

Il glissa jusqu' au bord de son appuis, risquant une chute à tout instant et s'inclina vers le jeune soldat en péril.

« -Allez, Bucky ! » Encouragea-t-il, en cherchant à attraper la main de son ami.

Bucky grimaça sous l'effort produit et réussit à agripper le poignet de Captain America.

Steve le hissa vers lui et l'amena à l'intérieur du wagon.

Sous les yeux du rescapé, la rambarde s'arracha de la paroi de métal et tomba dans le ravin.

Bucky émit un soupir éperdu de soulagement, épuisé.

« -Bucky ! » S'exclama Steve, en le pressant contre lui, heureux.

Bucky sourit faiblement en lui rendant son étreinte. Il avait fallu de peu pour qu'il échappa à la mort !

« -J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! » Murmura Steve, en lui caressant la nuque.

Il respira son odeur, le parfum de ses cheveux bruns et son haleine, s'en enivrant et ne s'en lassant pas. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer de la réalité du corps de son ami dans ses bras.

Puis doucement, il écarta le jeune brun et le dévisagea, le dévorant du regard.

Levant une main sur la joue de Bucky, il l'effleura tendrement et prolongea sa caresse dans les cheveux du soldat. Appréciant leur douceur et leur texture.

Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux marron de Bucky subjugué.

Leur attirance réciproque et les non-dits des jours derniers s'exprimèrent, librement, à travers leur échange de regard.

Intense. Chargé d'émotions.

Plaquant Bucky contre la paroi du wagon, le soulevant du sol, Steve lui prodigua un baiser sauvage et presque brutal. Mordillant les lèvres de son amant qui, les yeux clos, rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Le jeune blond fondit sur le cou offert et déposa des tas de petits baisers le long de la peau si tendre et si sensible.

Ses mains, fébrilement, défirent la ceinture de l'uniforme du brun et dans des mouvements lents, s'activèrent à donner du plaisir.

Steve releva la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation exquise et jouissive de son amant :

Bucky, les yeux à demi-clos où luisait la fièvre du désir, les lèvres entrouvertes, une pellicule de sueur humidifiant son front, les joues rougies, gémissait et émettait un râle plus rauque lorsque les mains habiles de Steve se faisaient plus entreprenantes.

« -Steve, je vais… » Parvint à articuler Bucky, entre deux soupirs.

Rogers l'attira à lui, collant son front sur celui de son amant qui s'agrippa à ses épaules et le cri de jouissance ultime s'étouffa sur les lèvres avides et passionnées du blond.

Bucky, vidé et pantelant, nicha son visage contre le torse de son compagnon d'arme et amant.

Profitant et savourant la chaleur de son corps si parfait. Ne pensant qu'à l'instant présent.

« -On devrait y aller ! Suggéra Bucky, en souriant. Nous avons une mission à remplir ! »

Steve hocha de la tête et redéposa le jeune homme sur le plancher du train. Il remit son masque et son casque et ramassa son bouclier.

Bucky frissonna soudain, constatant que Steve redevenait Captain America.

Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le fond du wagon quand il se sentit retenu par le bras.

Il stoppa et se tournant vers le soldat, il l'interrogea du regard.

Bucky hésita un moment avant de se lancer :

« -Promets-moi que ce ne sera pas sans lendemain. Dis-moi qu'il y en aura d'autres. »

Un sourire chaleureux et sincère se dessina sur les traits de Steve qui chuchota :

« -Autant de fois que tu voudras de moi, Bucky. Pour la vie entière si tu le désires. »

La lueur tendre dans les yeux bleus si purs rassura le soldat qui savait que Steve ne mentait jamais

Un sentiment de bonheur, confinant à une plénitude infinie, emplit l'âme de Bucky.

Fin.

Review ?


End file.
